


Fretful Naga

by Moon6Shadow



Series: Good Omens Series [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alterous - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Assisted Masturabation, Blanket Permission Statement Available, Canon Non-Binary Character, Currently Naga Form Crowley, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Aziraphale, Grey-Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Long Live Feedback (LLF) Comment Project Friendly, Mostly Off Screen Sex, Naga, Not Cured By Sex, Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Reposting is only allowed for historic preservation with credit; not for personal or financial gain., She/Her Pronouns for Crowley, She/her pronouns, Ze/Zem Pronouns, demigender, grey romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Aziraphale thought ze could help, and now zes heart aches at the fretful naga coiled in zes arms.





	Fretful Naga

Aziraphale stokes Crowley's hair

And sings

As She shudders against zem

Thankfully, ze'd had the foresight

To have a cloth beside the bed

Ze's hands now slick free

As ze runs them through her hair

Ze's heart aches as she shudders

Recoiling before snuggling closer

Instincts warring within her

Her tails lashing out before stilling

Coiling up around her protectively

And then around ze's own legs

_Over_

_And_

_Over_

_Again_

Unable to keep still

Coils of powerful muscle

So deadly in action

_And yet_

Now it recoils

Lashes out

Fearful

Frightened 

With nothing to fight

_Nothing but zem_

But she won't hurt zem

Doesn't push zem away even now

Shaking and coiled up against zem

Shuddering away and melting

Under zes soothing hands in turn

Her mind and body at war within itself

Barely noticing zem

Although she tries to

**Author's Note:**

> "Thankfully, ze'd had the foresight"  
"To have a cloth beside the bed"  
In this fic, it's looked down upon to have experiences of the flesh in Heaven, or Aziraphale expects it would be, so ze tries and to avoid miracles in regard to sex. Unless it's to do with work, somehow that always seems to get a free pass.  
-  
Thank you everyone for reading!! <3
> 
> #Fandom for Fun, so not looking for critics but pretty much all polite feedback including Whisper and Murmur comments are totally welcome. If you've left feedback in the form of kudos, bookmarks and/or comments I likely won't see feedback immediately, but I will see it eventually so thank you!! 
> 
> Open series to see my detailed [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) statement or see [Poetry and Short Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007304) series notes for my Blanket Permission Statement but basically, as long as you credit, yes you can.


End file.
